


at first sight

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [111]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Busking, F/F, First Meetings, Magic, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Wanda sees someone special on the streets of New York.





	at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

The cards flipped through the woman’s hands like birds finding roost, even though her eyes were closed. The crowds of New York walked past the beat-up cardboard box on the sidewalk and ignored the grimy-looking woman sitting behind it.

Wanda had seen much worse than some dirt in war-torn Sokovia. She had never seen someone whose cards truly looked like they could fly.

She stepped closer. A card leapt out of the flowing stack and landed at her feet, face-up.

“_Las amantes,_” rasped the woman, looking up at Wanda with clear blue eyes.

Wanda’s magic flared, and the seer smiled.


End file.
